Lor-Em
Lor-Em was a Kryptonian leader during the last days of the planet Krypton, the spokesman of the Kryptonian Law Council, and later the council's High Eminence (after Ro-Zar's murder). Biography Lor-Em was genetically created to be a leader of the planet Krypton. When he grew older he was placed on the Kryptonian Law Council. During Krypton's last days, General Zod lost faith in the Council and their decision making. Jor-El had an audience with the Council telling them that Krypton would implode in a matter of days. Lor-Em and High Eminence Ro-Zar, however, inform him that evacuation is inconsiderable. The audience is suddenly interrupted by General Zod and his radical Sword of Rao loyalists, who shoot their way into the chamber, with Zod personally killing High Eminence Ro-Zar, while Lor-Em and the other councilmen were forced from their thrones by Faora. However, after the Sapphire Guards undermine the coup and capture General Zod and his loyalists, they also free Lor-Em and the councilmen. The council then promptly re-assembles, with Lor-Em now replacing Ro-Zar's position as High Eminence. He proceeds to put the Sword of Rao on trial, sentencing them to 300 years of somatic reconditioning within the Phantom Zone, much to General Zod's dismay. Lor-Em and the rest of the council then proceed to watch as the war criminals are encased in cryocapsules, loaded onto the Black Zero starship, and put through the Phantom Zone Projector. Shortly thereafter, however, Krypton implodes, just as Jor-El had predicted, and Lor-Em perishes, along with everything else on the planet. Personality Genetically engineered to be a skilled leader (ultimately becoming the High Eminence of the Kryptonian Law Council), Lor-Em was fiercely loyal to Krypton's ideals, much to the chagrin of Jor-El and General Zod, with the former seeing Lor-Em's ideals as stale, flawed, and outdated, and the latter seeing Lor-Em representing a "degenerative bloodline" that lead their native planet to ruin. Lor-Em was also quite dogmatic, refusing to take Jor-El's warning of Krypton's imminent destruction seriously, and thus also refusing to assemble an evacuation, which was ultimately his undoing, causing him to perish with his native planet. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Lor-Em's bone structure is almost identical to that of a human. On a planet near a red class M main-sequence star, like his native Krypton with its sun Rao, Lor-Em had physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans. However, if he were to travel to a planet near a yellow G-type main-sequence star, like Earth, he would have gained many incredible superpowers, identical to those of Superman, which would have made Lor-Em also appear godlike. |-| Abilities= *'Expert Leader': Lor-Em, due to his genetic engineering, was an extremely capable leader, sitting on the Kryptonian Law Council as its spokesperson, and later replacing Ro-Zar as High Eminence of the council, after her sudden death at the hands of General Zod. |-| Weaknesses= *'Limited Free Will:' Lor-Em's greatest psychological weakness comes from him having been genetically engineered in a Genesis Chamber, with thinking boundaries programmed into his engineered DNA. Indeed, Lor-Em was even more debilitated by this than General Zod, as it induced him to have a poor grasp at free will, and a tendency for dogmatic tunnel vision, leading to Lor-Em being unable to see just how ineffective his Kryptonian Law Council was. Indeed, Lor-Em was so incapable of living out any lifestyle other than the one that he was born for, that he doomed Krypton with his refusal to take Jor-El's warning seriously and to assemble a planetary evacuation. Relationships Allies *Kryptonian Law Council **High Eminence Ro-Zar † - Superior *House of El **Jor-El † **Lara Lor-Van † *Sapphire Guards † - Personal Guards Enemies *Sword of Rao - Jailers turned Condemned Prisoners **General Zod † **Sub-Commander Faora **Tor-An **Jax-Ur **Car-Vex **Dev-Em **Commander Gor References Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Deceased characters Category:Original characters Category:House of Em Family Members